metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthony Higgs
Why do we already have an unknown page for this!? The game isn't even out! Of course it's unknown! When the game comes out, it'll be known! Jesus H Christ, you people! Parkersvx90210 01:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought we should do it, because three creatures and this guy as well as the "very, very important" person have still not been clarified (I know, I know) and we need to think of something for these. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The goal of Wikitroid is to provide a full and comprehensive index for everything in the Metroid series. When the game comes out or the subjects are named, they'll have an article waiting for them. Just because we don't know the name doesn't mean that users won't be coming here to learn about them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Samus' ally I don't think this guy is an enemy of Samus after how I read the article on him and thinking about him. I think he's a guy not metioned before Other M that may have lived on K2-L with her, plus remember how he's Adam's soldier and possibly helps Samus defeat the purple gelatinous creature? Yeah I thought he was Sylux but he might not be hostile. BTW that scene with him could take place AFTER the battle with the purple creature... TantrumDog 09:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) New Character I noticed that people on the Metroid: Other M page kept saying it was somebody from earlier games ("It's Sylux in a new suit", "It's Weavle" *Yes, I do know Weavle is a Space Pirate). I'm pretty sure it's somebody completely different. Besides, who was the last dark skinned character in the whole Metroid series?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Um, no one? Everyone basically wore armor and helmets. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, remember that cutscene that is viewed on the first visit to GFMC Compound? Through the splinters of the person's visor you can see black skin. So UMS 4 is not the first black Metroid person. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok lets clear this up He's not Sylux, he's not not Weavle, he is one of Adam's men and of course Nintendo would put a scene in with him saying "Remember me" because OF COURSE no one remembers him because he first showed up two hours before, in a game that hasn't even been released yet. Nintendo likes to mess with your head, yep it's true. They just included that scene to make a lot of people turn their heads and go"Huh?", yep standard advertising my friend, standard advertising.Marx Wraith 19:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :You think nintendo's messing with your head? HAHAHA, thats funny! I suggest you to go watch Lost and watch all the Mind F***s from beginning to the end. But on the bigger note: Shouldn't the two top sections of the talk page be archived? Metroid101 17:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :That was more or less a joke and yep Lost is the quintessential of "Mind F***s" hahaha. :) Marx Wraith 03:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Name Confirmed According to IGN's hands-on at the Nintendo summit today, his name is Anthony Higgs: http://wii.ign.com/articles/107/1071925p2.html Yeah, I just saw. Anyone recognize the initials? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh God.Einsteinium99 21:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) A.H...A.H...who has the initials A.H...? Hm...Adam Sandler? No...Alberto Huerto? Not likely...that only leaves...Adam Hillsbury! Or did you mean Nazi-man?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Houston you guys! Armstrong Houston! --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oooohhh....now I feel like a stupid neo-nazi. Here I thought "Oh, hey, he sounds mortified, it must be A'dolf '''H'itler. I completely forgot about Armstrong...which isn't that suprising. But...you made this a discussion topic? HK But don't you think he's a Human? --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't say that. His race has not been confirmed, so we shoudn't speculate on it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Shapeshifters have appeared in the metroid universe and also he might be a Proxy Droid. Metroid101 02:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Or a near-human species. For those reasons it should stay removed until proper confirmation (if any) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we ought to get too crazy with needing those types of confirmations. There are plenty of other characters that are never explicitly referred to as human and we don't have any reason to doubt that he is. Androids such as those featured in Alien haven't been shown in the Metroid universe yet. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Besides, you don't usually see synthetics in body armor. You don't see Ash, Bishop or Call wearing it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) HK, I'm still not getting why we are questioning this. We don't question Platinum Chest's species or Adam Malkovich. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Because they are already in released media. Anthony Higgs is in a to be released game, so any species added is speculation. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The template on the top of the page warns readers about such a situation. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :"Please do not add speculation to this article and try to provide a source for information you add." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Calling a human, human isn't incredibly speculatory... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :You are illustrating yourself how you are speculating. I'm going to type in capitals, because you are not getting it. HE COULD BE AN ANDROID, NEAR-HUMAN OR ANYTHING ELSE. WE DON'T KNOW YET. NOBODY KNOWS IF HE IS A HUMAN, SO PLEASE STOP SPECULATING. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::When did they say Adam Malkovitch was human? I don't really recall them stating that.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 14:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :That would be the point, Deku (Lol) [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 18:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose I always just assumed he was,well with Kreatz other then his Hylian ears, he could pretty much pass as a hyperactive human gifted in choping you to ribbons with enegy blades....hmmm you know we've never actually seen Adam fight....this should be interesting....Marx Wraith 02:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible confirmation of death? At the beginning of the story trailer you see him say "Remember me?" in Japanese. Samus says his name in Japanese. And then at the end of the trailer you hear her scream his name. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 14:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I guessed he might die. Before I even saw the trailer. Hope he does, he looks annoying. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :May Ridley eat your flesh for that! He's the coolest guy in the game! Marx Wraith 03:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mike McGillicuty Is this... umm... the wrestler? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, that guy is spelled with two t's. Think I found him. Prepare to laugh. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :.... ..... ..........BWAHAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD The Cingular guy?!! BAAHAAHAAAHAAAA!!!!!!! Marx Wraith 18:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pipe? Where do we get that he slide down a pipe after freezing the Magdollite? The cutscene only ends when hes about to land ontop of it, and there was no "pipe". Shadowblade777 03:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about this pipe. But how would he land on it without sliding off?Land Shark7896 06:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) AdmiralSakai File:Anthony_Higgs.jpg|Tell me, File:Mom_anthonyhiggs.jpg|does it look like it would fit to you? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Not on the Anthony from the concept art, and probably not the Anthony in some of the cutscenes when he's in fatigues, either, because both of them are freakishly large. However, the Anthony under ''the armor fits it just fine, because everything about him is ''smaller. The problem is not that his armor is too small for him. As I said, the stuff comes in different sizes. The problem is that for whatever reason the armored Anthony is a completely different size from the unarmored one, something that I admit I would never have noticed had you not posed that. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, Samus' titanic size heels also shrink when in armor. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Not as obvious, but good point. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC)